


A Kiss to Seal the Deal

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, cotton candy bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't want to wear the hat.  Arthur wants him to wear the hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Seal the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Hats" square of my Cotton Candy Bingo card.

Arthur’s laugh burst throughout his chambers.

“Why do I have to wear the hat again?” Merlin asked his prat of a King.

“Because I enjoy it, Merlin,” Arthur answered, mirth shining in his eyes. “Besides, they’re the Official Robes of Camelot. It is required that you wear them.”

“You just wanted to see me suffer, seeing as none of the other servants wear them!” Merlin complained.

“Which is why you should. You are the King’s manservant. His confidant. His sorcerer! They will all follow your example, Merlin.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “If you wanted the other servants to wear the ‘official robes of Camelot’, then you’d make them. Besides, they only think of me as your bumbling idiot of a servant whom you keep on as some sort of favor to Gaius.”

“That’s not what they think of you, surely.”

“I sometimes overhear the servants in the kitchen talking about it. I assure you, that is what they think.”

“Well, you’re more than that to me, and you know it. Besides you were right, Merlin. I just wanted to see you in the funny hat...again. Let’s go join the festivities, shall we?” Arthur clapped Merlin on the back and moved to leave the room.

“Oh no you don’t,” Merlin muttered before his eyes lit gold and the door slammed shut in Arthur’s face.

“Merlin!” Arthur sounded scandalised. “What have I told you about using magic out in the open like that? Any of the guards could have seen you, and you know Camelot isn’t ready for that yet. Now, open the door and let’s go.”

Merlin shook his head, making the feathers on his hat sway and this little bells jingle. “I’ll wear the hat for you, but not in front of everyone else. There is no way I’m going down there like this.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Arthur smirked at Merlin. “Anyways, I think it’s cute.”

Merlin crumpled up his nose. “You think everything I do is cute.”

“That I do.” Arthur strode up to Merlin, removed the hat from his head, and swiped his finger over his scrunched nose. “Very well. You don’t have to wear the hat...in public. But I still may order you to wear it for me whenever I want. And you’ll have to wear whatever else I want you to wear, or not wear. Do we have a deal?”

Merlin smiled and, taking the hat from Arthur’s hands, he threw it across the room. “We do, sire.”

“Good.” Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin lightly. “A kiss to seal it.”

Merlin swayed forward and briefly swiped his lips against Arthur’s. “A kiss to seal it,” he repeated. His eyes lit gold once more, allowing the door to spring open. “We’re going to be late, sire.”

“I’ll just tell them it’s all your fault,” Arthur teased before turning to leave, dragging Merlin along with him.

“Of course, sire,” Merlin laughed, following happily along.


End file.
